The invention relates generally to the calibration of engine parameters to adjust engine performance to desired levels. More particularly, the invention relates to the calibration of engine parameters to optimize the engine's volumetric efficiency under desired conditions.
Engine performance is often measured by considering a variety of metrics including power output and fuel economy. Depending upon the intended use of a vehicle, different weighting is given to what metrics should be optimized in order to achieve ideal performance. Changes are then made to the vehicle to optimize performance. For example, mechanical changes can be made to the engine or exhaust system of a motorcycle to improve the horsepower provided by the vehicle during racing. However, such mechanical changes can affect the vehicle's ability to efficiently process fuel.